Lucario, More Than Family
by Furrygamer
Summary: My first fanfic, be fair ppl, Pokemon x Human. A fic about an intense love connection between Lucario and it's trainer, making them much more than best friends.


This is my first FanFiction, constructive criticism is something is crave, I want to make better my writing and story telling skills, but I don't really respond to hate, it just hurts my feelings, I have left this open for further installments into the series, and may consider it depending on the feedback, I may take commissions via private message, rate well and enjoy, oh and by the way if all you're here to read is sex, a don't feel like reading the whole thing, go to chapter 3.

Chapter 1: Introduction/Origins

It all began when I was 8 years old, my name Jason, I caught my first Pokemon, a girl Riolu. She was my best friend, we did everything together, she even learned how to communicate through telepathy using aura with me.

She evolved into a Lucario when I was 10 and shortly after she evolved my mother became ill and died. My father ran out a short while after this, I'm not sure why but I believe it may have had something to so with my mothers death.

My Lucario now evolved had adopted a motherly instinct, when I woke up to discover my fathers disappearance, I sat down in a chair and began to sob and cry, my Lucario sensed my feeling and rose from sleeping on my bed and rushed downstairs to my side, she realized very well what had happened. She hugged me tight and said to me, "Don't you worry Jason, I will take care of you, and I will never leave your side." I stopped crying and nodded to my Lucario, she told me to gather a few things I would need like food and clothes, and I did.

Lucario cleared the table and placed a backpack on top of it, she took the things I gathered and placed them in the bag, she then put her arms through the straps and grabbed a key from the cupboard, she then took my hand and walked me to the door. She hoisted me on my shoulders, and turned her head and looked at me. She then said to me, "Don't worry Jason, we're going to get away from this place and go somewhere else," and with that I nodded, and Lucario off running like a rocket with me firmly on her shoulder with her hands gripping my legs so I wouldn't fall.

Lucario ran for hours, the destination we were headed was my parents summer cottage just a few towns over, my family would go there every summer in August and we'd spend the month there, Lucario and I had so many amazing memories there.

We arrived a day later after Lucario ran non-stop, I did not fall asleep the entire time, the first thing we did when we got into the cottage was go to my parents room and sleep, Lucario grasped and hugged me as we slept in my parents bed for the whole night assuring me that she would not abandon me.

Lucario and I got along well, she was my best friend after all. She taught me how to cook, how to gather and hunt, how to perform first aid and how to talk to women.  
How I see it is my mom was my guardian, my father was a coward, but Lucario, she was my true mother, and she would be my mother for the next 10 years.

Chapter 2: Our Sexual Awakening

It was now 10 years later and I was 20 years old, I now towered over my Lucario by at least a foot, she was abnormally tall for a Lucario, she was about 4 foot 9, and I was about 6 feet even. She was still with me and we both matured very much.

I hunted with her, cooked with her, and still slept in the same bed with her.

One day I opened the bathroom door without knocking and I walked in casually, I did not realized that Lucario was in the shower, and I didn't think she heard me enter. But what I heard next came to me as a shock, I could see Lucario's silhouette through the shower curtain, and I heard her moaning, she was touching her clit with her paw and touching her breast with her other paw.

I was shocked at this sight and began to get hard. I crept slowly back through the doorway and shut the door quietly behind me so that she would not notice me.

A few minutes later I was having a cigarette on the porch and trying to sort out what I saw with myself, I kept asking myself did I like it, or should I have gone for it, but then I would tell myself how wrong it was and that she was the only mother I had.  
While I was doing this Lucario came out to the porch and sat down beside me, she took a cigarette from the pack I had down beside me and lit up.  
Lucario and I never smoked often, but we had picked it up from the locals, and only smoked when we were stressed or confused about something.

"What's the matter?"she asked as she blew a puff of smoke from her lips.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, I kinda don't want to talk about it," I replied as I exhaled smoke.

"Alright then, your a big boy now, and I'll give you your privacy and stuff," she answered with a smile placing the cigarette back in her mouth.

That was a trick she used to guilt me into telling her what was wrong, it wouldn't work this time though as she was what was on my mind right now, and I didn't want to tell her what thoughts of her I was thinking.

As I finished my smoke as tossed the butt away, she did as well and tossed hers too, we went back into the house and sat down to dinner, saying grace and all that before we ate. After I helped her washed the dishes, and after that we sat down and watched our favourite show, I had my arm around Lucario and she rested her head on my shoulder.

And when we went to the bedroom to go to sleep, Lucario did something different. She sat at the edge of the bed and said, "Come sit with me Jason, I want to talk to you," and she motioned patting her paw on the edge of the bed for me to sit down, so I sat down with her.

"You know... I've noticed you have grown into a fine young man, and that you have probably seen women as more attractive...," she went on awkwardly embarrassing me, for a few minutes and then finally said, " And I know you have probably seen me in this way too."

I was too shocked to even speak, I hated being put on the spot, and I was especially pressured after that remark.

I finally answered, "No I swear I have never seen you in this way, you're like a mother to me and I-."

"Shhh, Jason it isn't good to lie to me, I am an all seeing being, and believe me, I saw you walk into the bathroom, and I also knew what you were thinking out on the porch, and do you know what I didn't mind, I like you too Jason," she answered while interrupting me.

I began blushing, I didn't know what was happening, it was like a spell or a weird dream. Lucario began leaning towards me, and then my mouth met her muzzle. It was a very different kiss, she was slobbering all over the inside of my mouth, and I was resisting.

Things began getting more serious when she moved my hand down to her waist, I finally turned away from her and she looked very puzzled.

"Lucario I can't do this, I need to think this over before I let things get any more serious between us," I said.

"What's the matter Jason, is it me," Lucario asked.

"No, I promise that it isn't you Lucario, it's me, I just need some time to figure this out," I answered.

I got up and left the room, I went to the porch and lit up another cigarette, and went into a deep train if thought.

I sat there thinking for almost 20 minutes going through almost 6 cigarettes. I finally came to a decision, I was going to flip a coin to decide, if it came up heads I would let the sex happen and be happy about it next time the chance arose, tails I would never let it happen, and would continue living out my life normally. I pulled out a coin and flipped it, when I caught it and revealed the outcome, I shook my head, and put the coin back in my pocket.

Chapter 3: The Decision

The next day I rose from sleep in my bed, and was careful not to wake Lucario. I went out to the kitchen and made a coffee, after finishing my coffee I went out on a short walk, gathering the courage I needed to tell Lucario my decision.  
I returned a half hour later, and found that Lucario had awakened, she was in the shower and was singing, just the thought of her in the shower made me hard, I was being driven crazy with temptation, I almost couldn't contain it.  
She got out of the bathroom and had a towel around her and went into the bedroom, I felt like this was the right time to tell her my decision, I walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Lucario, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Okay, come in," Lucario answered.

So I entered the room and saw Lucario damp and without a towel, she was facing the other way from me.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucario asked while turning and facing me.

"I just... I-," I answered nervously. I began to really lose my nerve, Lucario now facing me still damp, I could see her nipples and her pussy through her damp fur.

"I...I... Ah screw it," I remarked.

I leaned in and grabbed her and kissed her like she had kissed me before. Lucario had a look of surprise on her face at first but that look quickly turned to a smile and closed eyes.

I could not control my hunger for her any longer, Lucario and I were both virgins, which only made our lust for much more intense, she tasted so good. I grabbed her leg and pulled it up to my waist, my dick was completely hard now. I pushed forward into her and we fell on the bed.

"Jason *smooch*, are you *huff* *smooch*, sure you want to do this *huff*," Lucario asked while taking my shirt off.

"*huff* Absolutely," I answered while taking my pants off.

I had gotten all my clothes off and was now, I was teasing Lucario rubbing her pussy with the shaft of my cock. She was moaning with pleasure, more than when she was when she was in the shower.

"Oh, stop teasing ME!" She cried out with pleasure.  
I continued teasing her, increasing her pleasure as I proded her pussy.  
By then she had finally had enough, and she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me forward, my cock rammed forward into her pussy with great force, I felt her hymen break.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lucario yelped with pain.

I began to thrust into her realizing the pain that she was in, her pain quickly went to pleasure, and she began moaning with pleasure once again.  
As I thrusted my pleasure increased as well, I began to grunt and moan the more that I thrusted.

"Stop!" Lucario demanded, this sudden command came as a drag to me, but then she said, "Get me my box of wet wipes out of that drawer!"

Confused and unprepared for that request I hesitated, but then did as she said, I got them out and gave them to her. What she did next was took out 2 of the wet wipes and she used one of them to clean my cock of the blood while jerking me off at the same time, and the other to clean up her pussy of the blood.

when she had cleaned all the blood away she remarked, "Wow you are so big," I couldn't argue, I was about 8 inches in length, you know what I mean. She began to stroke the tip of my cock with her finger.

"How do you like being teased," she remarked.

"Oh, it so good Lucario," I answered.

She giggled half to herself and then placed my cock in her mouth, she began to move her head in a sucky motion. She had no trouble getting to the hilt considering the length of her muzzle.

"Oh, Lucario that's so good, please don't stop," I said.  
Lucario did not stop, she was so amazing, she kept going and going but as I was near orgasm she then stopped, as if she knew what was coming.

"Why did you stop," I asked.

"Because now it's my turn, besides I don't want you going off too early," she answered. I couldn't argue with her there, though it felt amazing I'm sure she wanted the same thing I always getting.

"Alright then, lie down on your back," I ordered. She waisted no time getting into position, I had almost no idea what I was doing really, but I had seen enough late night tv to get the gist of it. I placed my head between her legs and began to kiss her pussy. She moaned louder and louder, I used my tongue to lick her pussy inside and out, her pleasure increased and she kept getting louder and louder.

"Oh Jason that's so good, that's so-," she paused. And all at once she snapped, as if a light went off inside her, she grabbed my head and rolled over so that she was on top, and she moved her waist down into riding position in a swift motion.  
She began riding me intensely screaming with pleasure. I couldn't agree more, I couldn't hold back my pleasure yelling with every fibber of my being, "OH MY GOD LUCARIO I LOVE YOU," she road me harder and harder with every passing second and scream of pleasure.

"OH I'M GONNA COME JASON!" Lucario yelled.

"ME TOO!" I yelled in reply.

"OH","YES," we yelled together simultaneously as we orgasmed at the same time. Lucario covered my cock in her come, and I filled her pussy completely with mine.

We breathed heavily and looked at each other with satisfaction, and then Lucario collapsed on top of me. I whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered in reply. We kissed each other and Lucario rolled off of me and onto the bed, she faced away from me, and I embraced her, spooning her, and she grasped my hand with her paw, and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4: Happy Conclusion

After we mated, my bond with Lucario was made stronger, she wasn't just my mother, she was my mother. Now as creepy as that sounds Lucario wasn't my birth mother, she was the person I called mom, and now, she was my lover too.  
I proposed marriage to Lucario and we had our own little ceremony under a tall tree in a meadow.

As it was impossible for us to have children, we one day found a male Riolu, beaten and abandoned, we brought him home, he told my Lucario that he was abandoned by his family, so we took him in and he became part of our family, we were now our own little family.

For those who didn't know, the coin came up tails when I flipped it, I was going to tell her we couldn't be together, but my love and lust for her was too strong, and now it was the best decision I ever made.

Yes it all ended great for us, but one thing did remain, my love and lust for Lucario, we had a lot of other sexual moments, but those tales will be for a different time.

The only thing that never changed was Lucario was still my best friend, and nothing could tear us apart.


End file.
